


hux

by leadsan



Series: real star wars stories (canon) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadsan/pseuds/leadsan
Summary: hux's story





	hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/gifts).



hux kills kylo and then he gets to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> um hope you like it


End file.
